


Through The Seasons #3: Year Three: (2012-2013): Chapter Two:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Through The Seasons Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Court/Courts, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny celebrate their victory in court, Were they happy?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Through The Seasons Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820263
Kudos: 3





	Through The Seasons #3: Year Three: (2012-2013): Chapter Two:

*Summary: Steve & Danny celebrate their victory in court, Were they happy?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!

“I still can’t believe it”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said in shock, as he was still reeling over the news. “Believe it, Baby”, Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, said to him, as they were holding hands, as they were watching the sunset. It was the perfect way to end the day, & they just wanna celebrate.

“I think I owe my bit of luck to you, Babe, I am so grateful to have you in my life, You always make me better”, The Blond said with a smile. The **_Five-O Commander_** winked, & said, “You did that yourself, Plus, It made you happier”, Steve was certain of that. He will keep on believing that til the day that he dies.

“You deserve to have your baby girl with you, Danno, You....”, He was cut off by the shorter man correcting him, “ _Our_ baby girl, She deserves to be with us”. Steve just smiled, & the dark-haired man agreed, as the blond gave no room for argument. They clinked their beers in a toast, & then Steve was hit with an idea.

After all that you had been through with the courts, & custody battles, What do you say to a vacation, Just the three of us, We can have some fun with Grace for a change”, The Former Seal said, as he was trying to convince him. Danny said to him with a smile, “You don’t need to sell me, It sounds perfect”. They shared a kiss, & finished their beers, Then, The Couple finished watching the sunset, til they were ready to go inside.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
